Three Little Words
by SouthernB3lle
Summary: "Morgan, my daughter." Sonny and Chad are back in Hollywood with Morgan, trying to make their comeback. Rewritten.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I decided to rewrite this story. The first few chapters are close, just a few changes. I didn't like how it was turning out so that's why I decided to rewrite it. Thanks for staying with me! Shout out to macymay201 who co-wrote with me on SWACOAAN! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Prologue

_Two little words change our life forever. We are now a family. We will always be one. When Chad came back to us, I knew we always will be together. He gave up his career to be with me and Morgan. He gave up his career to be a teenage dad and a good one at that. Morgan has him wrapped around her tiny finger. He spoils her like crazy but so does my mom. Morgan is the best thing that has happened to us. She brought joy. She looks just like Chad. She has his blonde hair but it's curly like mine and his deep blue eyes. She has my laugh and smile and she is such a happy baby._

_We've been in Wisconsin for two years now. Chad has directed several short films with my old friends and me for some money but he's real job is as a waiter at my grandmother's café. I stay at home and take care of my little girl who just turned two. My mom is a real estate agent. She goes back to L.A. a few times to sell houses. She gives us some money. Chad's parents visit as often as they can. They put money in Chad's account every month for us._

_Tawni and Nico come just as much. They love being godparents. Every time they come, Tawni brings even more clothes. Morgan has more clothes then Chad and I put together. Grady, Zora, Marshall, and Portlyn come to visit too. Not as much as Tawni, Nico, and Chad's parents though. Tawni, Nico, and Grady stopped So Random! because they were too old for a Tween show. Nico and Grady just finished filming a romantic comedy kinda like Knocked Up or She's Out of My League. Tawni just starred in a horror movie. Apparently it's going to be the next Scream. Zora and Marshall are still at So Random! with newer cast members. Mackenzie Falls was cancelled. The new Mackenzie didn't play out as well as Chad so they killed him and now it's Devon Falls. Chad can't stand it but he watches it to support his best friends, Skylar and Portlyn._

_So everything has been perfect. Oh did I mention Chad and I are sort of engaged. When he came here to Wisconsin, he got down on one knee and said the three little words that changed my life again. He asked me to marry him. Of course I said yes but in a few years. That's how we are sort of engaged. Weird, I know. That's what Tawni said when I told her._

"Sonny! Party time!" Chad called interrupting my thoughts.

I shut my diary I kept since Morgan was born and looked up my fiancé and the father of my baby.

He chuckled and walked over to me. "Writing in your diary again?"

"Yes. I just want to remember everything we've been through," I said putting the diary under the mattress. Chad hated when I did this but it was on my side of the bed. I stood up and straighten my sundress. I grabbed my new camera my mom brought for me for Christmas and slipped on my sandals. "I can't believe she's already two."

"I know. My little princess is growing up so fast," Chad said holding out his arm for me to take. I took it, smiling at Chad's nickname for Morgan. He gave her that when he first saw her. I think it's the cutest thing. He led me down the stairs and into the living room where my mom and his parents were with Morgan.

"Mommy!" Morgan cried running over. She fell on the way but quickly got up. "I'm okay."

I kneeled to her leave, holding out my arms for her. She ran in them. I picked her up, holding my baby close. "Happy Birthday, baby girl!"

"Aw, thank you!"

I smiled at her cuteness then handed her to Chad after kissing her cheek. I walked into the kitchen with my mom and pulled out her birthday cake. It was two layers and white with yellow, pink, and purple stripes on the bottom layers and yellow, pink, and purple polka dots on the top. A big yellow two was on the side. I was actually too afraid to cut it. She was having a small party this year unlike last year; just family and friends. There wasn't a theme this year either. Chad and I were talking about going back to L.A. but we aren't positive. "I hope it doesn't melt," I said to my mom putting it back in then taking the chips and dip outside.

"We'll just keep it inside until it's time for cake," Mom said setting the pizza down on the table.

I set the chips down and looked around. We set up four tables for eating, two for food, and one for presents. We had a big backyard so there was still plenty of room for Morgan and the few two year olds who were coming to run around. Chad and Chase had set up a sprinkler for them after cake. I went over to the present table and arranged them again.

"Mommy!" I heard a little voice.

I beamed and turned around to face my daughter who was being carried by Chase on his shoulders. "Yes, sweetie?"

"Auntie Tawni and 'ncle Nico's here," She said.

"Really?" I said excitedly. I tickled her bare feet, listening to the laugh she got from me. "I'll be right back." I ran inside and engulfed my best friend in a bear hug. "Tawni, I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too!" Tawni cried hugging me.

I pulled away and looked at my best friend that I haven't seen since Christmas. "How was your flight? And where's Zora, Grady, Marshall, Portlyn, and Skylar?"

"It was good. Their flight got delayed. Nico and I offered to let them come on our jet but they refused since they couldn't get their money back," Tawni said shaking her head. She and Nico had brought the jet after their hit movie together, Love Never Fails. Oh, I forget to mention, her and Nico have been together for almost two years now!

"Where do you want the presents?" A voice asked behind Tawni.

I looked over Tawni's shoulder to see Nico carrying a huge box. "In the back, Nico," I told him.

He nodded and struggled to the backyard.

"My gosh, Tawni, what did you get her?" I asked.

"Only the best for my niece. Now where is she?" She asked looking around.

I pointed out back and she ran out. I stayed inside, greeting guest, and showing them where to go. Grady, Zora, Marshall, Portlyn, and Skylar came later and I showed them outside. Finally everyone was here and I went to the back. The kids were playing in my old tree house. I bit my lip nervously but sighed in relief when I heard Zora's laughter. Chad was also under the house, watching to make sure no one fell out. I went over and sat by Mom and Tawni. Tawni started telling me everything that was happening from Devon Falls to Zac Efron. Soon it was time to eat. Chad got Morgan down and gave her a little piece of pizza. He brought her to me and she sat in lap, not really eating. I played with her hair, listening to Chad talk to Skylar and Nico about L.A. Boy, did I miss that town. After several minutes, it was cake time. We sat Morgan on the table and sung 'Happy Birthday.' She, well I, blew out the candles then I cut her a small piece. She ate it in Tawni's lap while I cute the rest, ruining it. After she finished, we opened presents. Being Chad's daughter, she was immediately distracted. Mom took her in to change her into her bathing suit, so Chad and I finished opening presents. Now I was standing next to Chad, watching our daughter run around in the sprinkler. Chad turned to me and smiled.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Let's move back."

**Well? Told you it was close. Stay tuned for changes. Read and Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter. A few changes. Ellen changed to Dillon. Hope you enjoy. Shout out to macymay201 again for SWACOAAN!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

I walked off the plane, holding my daughter close to me. Chad, his parents, and one of our newly hired bodyguards were in front. My mom was in the back. Two of our bodyguards were beside me, blocking Morgan from the press. I have no idea how they found out so quickly that we were coming back. The bodyguard pushed his way through the LAX, trying to get us to our new car my mom brought for us.

"Mr. Cooper, why did you and Ms. Munroe leave?"

"Are you and Ms. Munroe engaged?"

"Ms. Munroe, were you pregnant?"

"Ms. Munroe, are you and Mr. Cooper coming back for good?"

I groaned and held Morgan closer as we made our way outside. I was pushed into the car by one of our bodyguards. I buckled Morgan in her seat. She looked at me confused but didn't say anything. Chad got on the other side and his parents got in the front seat. My mom and the bodyguards got in another car with our bags.

"Mommy," Morgan said looking at me.

"Go back to sleep, sweetie," I said stroking her hair.

She looked at me then at Chad. She laid her head against her chair seat then fell asleep. I smiled at her then looked out the window of the city I missed so much. After awhile, we pulled up to Chad's parent's house. Chad got Morgan out and carried her inside. I grabbed our carry-on bags and followed my mom inside. I put the bags by the door then went into the living room where Chad was. I sighed and sat down next to Chad. "How did they all find out?"

**Read and Review. Love you guys!**

"They don't for sure. They are assuming since we left. Just don't worry about until after we go on Ellen," Chad told me putting his arm around me.

I smiled at him.

"Daddy! Mommy!" I heard little feet come running in. I looked at Chad who just shrugged. Morgan came running in, jumping in my lap. "TV!"

I giggled as Chad picked up the remote and turned it to Disney Channel. She jumped off my lap and started singing to the Hannah Montana theme.

"Chad, your agent's on the phone," Candice said handing Chad the phone.

Chad sighed then took the phone, leaving the room. Candice sat down next to me.

"How are you, sweetie?" She asked.

"Doing well for someone who is about to tell the world about her two year old daughter," I said watching Morgan dance.

"Oh, sweetie, you and Chad will be fine," Candice reassured me as Chad came back in.

"Everything okay?" I asked when he sat back down.

"He wants to know why we left. I told him to watch Dillon next week to find out," Chad said. "Everyone will know the truth after next week. Can you handle that?"

I looked at my daughter who was sitting on the floor, watching the final episode of Hannah Montana Forever. "I'm ready."

* * *

I paced nervously backstage. Chad was in makeup, talking to Dillon. My mom and our bodyguards were backstage with us. Chad's parents were in the audience. Chad had everything he was going to say rehearsed. Ellen knew but was going to act surprised. Chad was going to say where he was then he was going to ask me to come out. I will walk out with Morgan in my arms then we would tell our story. Simple, right? Then why was I so nervous? I continued to paced, watching my daughter play with her princess dolls with my mom.

"Sonny?"

I turned around, facing Chad and Dillon.

"Sonny Munroe, good to see you again. Has it been two years already?" Dillon said hugging me. "Chad told me everything. Is this her?" She bent down to Morgan's level. "Hi, Morgan."

"Hi!" Morgan answered excitedly. "Want to play princesses?"

"Sweetie, Miss Dillon can't play right now. She has to talk to Daddy. Come here," I said picking her up. I handed my mom her toys and looked at my daughter's messy face. "What have you been eating? You have food all over your face." I took a wet wipe and started cleaning her face. "Thanks for having us, Dillon."

"Of course. We all missed our favorite couple. Now that you two are back, everyone wants to know what your next project is. Have you seen Twitter lately?" Dillon asked handing Chad her iPhone.

"Twitter?" Chad and I asked at the same time.

"Right, I forgot. I came out right when you two left. It's another social networking site, like Flitter. Here are the top trends in the U.S." Dillon showed us the top trends. They were: Channy, They're back, ChannyBaby, Channy's new project, Where were they?, #WeSupportChanny, #ChannyFans, and so on. "See? Everyone is talking about Channy."

"Dillon, show's about to start," The producer said.

"Well, I better go. Good luck. You'll do fine," She said leaving us.

Chad led me and Morgan over to the couch in front of the TV screen. We watched Dillon dance with the audience then sit down.

"_We have a great show today. Justin Bieber-" Girls screamed. "couldn't make it. But we have the couple everyone has been talking about. They were spotted last week getting off an airplane from Wisconsin, surrounded by bodyguards." She showed at picture of Chad and Sonny. All you could see was their heads. "Two years ago, Sonny Munroe disappeared from So Random! rumored to be in Wisconsin. Two years ago from today, Chad Dylan Cooper boarded a plane to Wisconsin, never to be seen again. Where did these two go? And why are they back now?"_

Chad kissed me and Morgan then walked away to the entrance onto the stage.

"_We have Chad Dylan Cooper here to tell us why. Chad." The crowd screamed as Chad walked out. He smiled and waved. He kissed Dillon's cheek then sat down. "How are you, Chad?"_

"_I'm good. It's good to be back."_

"_I'm sure it is. It's been two years. You were away from the spotlight for two years. That must have been hard for you."_

"_Well, it was nice to get a break. I did a lot of things I never dreamed of doing while I was away."_

"_Let's clear up some things. Tell me, are you still with Sonny Munroe?"_

"_Yes, I am. We are very happy together."_

"_And she came back with you, correct?"_

"_Yes, she did."_

"_Now, for the biggy. Why did you leave for Wisconsin?"_

"_Well, I think I should bring someone out to explain why."_

I stood up with Morgan in my arms and walked out. The crowd screamed. I smiled and waved. Morgan waved too, smiling my smile. I walked over to Dillon, hugging her. I sat down by Chad, waving at my fans I haven't seen in two years.

"Sonny Munroe! And who is this?" Dillon asked surprised.

Chad took Morgan from me and set her in his lap. "This is Morgan, our daughter."

The crowd gasped. I knew it was my turn to speak.

"I got pregnant and we decided to hide it from everyone. When I started showing, I took a break from So Random! But after Morgan was born, I didn't want her growing up in lies, so I left. Chad followed, not wanting to be away from us," I said.

The crowd awed.

"We decided to stay in Wisconsin to give Morgan a normal life but we both realize she never will. We both missed acting like crazy and we both knew Morgan will be in show business. She loves the camera," Chad said as the camera man went up to Morgan who blew a kiss. The crowd awed again. "So, we decided to come back."

"Just like that? You could have ruined your careers by leaving. Are you worried about that?"

"Not really. My agent called me and told me she had a perfect project for me. And I'm thinking about starting my singing career. I wrote a lot of songs in Wisconsin," I said.

"What about you, Chad?"

"Like Sonny, I'm not too worried. My agent told me, he was glad I'm back. He said we have work to do and it's going to be hard but we can get there. He has an audition for me next week," Chad answered.

"Well, it seems you two are back and better than ever."

"Yes, we are. With Morgan by our side, we are unstoppable," Chad said hugging me.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is where is changes a bit more. Shout out again to macymay201!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"Okay, Sonny, your comeback is going to be hard but we can do this," Jane said. Jane was my agent, manager, publicist, and aunt. She was my aunt on my dad's side. After my dad died, Jane was upset and moved to L.A. When she found out I was moving here to work on So Random!, she called me up and has been my agent, manager, and publicist ever since. "Now, I know you want to sing and act but I think we should focus on your acting career first. Get that started then we will get you into singing."

I nodded. "I understand, Aunt Jane, but I really want to sing." I set Morgan down on the floor then dug through my purse. "It's in here somewhere. There it is." I handed Jane a pink binder and my journal. "This is my song binder. My pillow got to big so Chad brought me this to put my good songs in. The ones at the beginning are the ones I wrote in Wisconsin. That is the journal I wrote in the last two years. I was thinking of writing a song about it."

Jane flipped though the pink binder, pausing every so often. "These are good, Sonny. We could record a demo and go from there. How does that sound?"

"That sounds good. Morgan, don't do that. Come back here." I jumped up and grabbed Morgan who was trying to stick her hand in the fish tank.

"Uhh, maybe I should put the fish tank up higher," Jane said.

I laughed as she sat down with Morgan in her lap.

"Now, this journal on the other hand, we might do something different. We could do a book or maybe a question and answer for girls who are going through what you did. I'll think about it. Now, you have audition tomorrow. I want to hear all about it so don't forget to call me," Jane said as I gathered my purse. "Before you leave, let me hold my great niece."

I grinned and handed Morgan over to Jane.

"Such a cutie," Jane said smiling.

* * *

I hummed happily as I walked out of Morgan's room. My meeting with Aunt Jane went great yesterday as did my audition today. I would love to go into singing but I knew Aunt Jane was right, it was going to be hard. In acting, I can easily get on a TV show. Well not easily. Chad's meeting went great as well. He fired his old agent and hired a new one with his dad's help. All we needed now were callbacks. Aunt Jane said she was working on what to do about my journal. She wanted me to help girls who are going through what I went through. I'm hoping she will figure it out. I really want to help people.

I went into Chad's parent's living and sat on the couch. We really needed our own place. I turned on the TV and turned my phone up, waiting for a callback.

_Ring Ring_.

I jumped as my phone rang and picked it up. "Hello? Sonny Munroe speaking…yes…Really?...Tomorrow?...Of course…See you then…Bye!" I hung up the phone and quickly dialed Aunt Jane's number. "Aunt Jane, I got a callback!...Yes, tomorrow…Thank you!...Bye!" I hung up and squealed, dancing in my seat as Chad came in.

"Hi, honey!" I said happily.

"Someone's happy," Chad said kissing my cheek.

"Yep. Someone just got a callback for tomorrow!" I cried.

"Sonny, that's great! I'm so proud of you!" Chad cried pulling me in for a hug.

"Thanks. How did your audition go?" I asked.

"Pretty good cause I got a callback as well!" Chad said.

I hugged him again.. "Oh my gosh, that's amazing!"

"Our comeback is going to be big, babe."

**More to come. Read and Review, loves.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Changed the movie to TV show. What do you guys want to see with Sonny and Chad? Let me know! Shout out to macymay201**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

I paced outside waiting for the director to call me in. My callback for the new pilot TV show was today and I was nervous. I haven't auditioned for a part in three years. What if I messed up? What if they didn't like me? I continued pacing. Okay, I can do this. I'm an actress. I can do this.

"Sonny Munroe?"

I turned to the director and walked towards him.

"Hi, Sonny, it's good to see you again. Come on in," He said leading me in. He sat down in his seat with two other people. "Sonny, this is the producer, Mr. Duncan, and this is the cast director Mrs. Sheryl. Now if you could read Tara's part on page 15."

* * *

I bit my nails nervously as I paced the living room. Aunt Jane was playing with Morgan. I moved to a different nail. Stupid habit. I really need to stop this.

"Sonny, stop pacing and biting your nails," Aunt Jane said.

I took my finger out of my mouth. "Sorry, I'm just nervous. What if I don't get the part?"

"Sonny, you said it went fine. I'm sure you did fine," Aunt Jane said. "They will call me when they are ready. Now, go check on the chicken. I think I smell it."

I looked at her confused then smelled the air. I screamed and ran to the kitchen. Man, we really needed to get our own place. I took an oven mit and pulled out the chicken that was burnt. "Chicken's done," I yelled fanning it. I heard Aunt Jane laugh. So much for a home cooked meal.

Candice came running in, Chase following. "Sonny, what happened?" She asked.

I smiled sheepishly. "I burnt dinner."

"I'll call the Chinese place," Chase said walking out.

"I need to teach you how to cook before you guys move out," Candice said. "Has your mom found a place yet?"

"No, she's looking still. Chad apparently gave her a very specific list. I bet he already brought a house and is having it decorated. I'll probably see it on my birthday," I said throwing away the chicken. Candice and I finished cleaning then went back to the living room. Aunt Jane was on the phone so I took Morgan in my arms. "Come on, baby, let's take your toys so Auntie Jane can talk on the phone." I played with Morgan, getting distracted and wondering who was on the other line. Finally Aunt Jane hung up.

"Well, Tara, how are you feeling?" She asked smiling.

I looked at her in shock. "I got the part?" She nodded. I screamed like I was 15 again and I just got a call from Mr. Condor. "Oh my gosh! This is amazing!" I hugged her then jumped up and down. I ran over to Candice and hugged her as well.

"Mommy, too loud!" Morgan cried putting her hands over her ears.

I laughed and stopped jumping and screaming. "Sorry, baby, Mommy is just really excited. I can't wait until Chad gets here and I tell him."

I calmed down a bit and started playing with Morgan again, Aunt Jane and Candice joining in. A few minutes later, Chad, my mom, and Chad's agent Brad came in. I jumped up, getting excited again.

"Hey, honey," He said kissing my cheek. "Hey, princess. Mom, Jane."

"Guess what!" I said excitedly.

"What?" He asked grinning. He always started smiling when I had my huge grin on.

"I got the part!" I cried.

"Really? Sonny, that's great!" He said pulling me in for a hug. "I'm so proud of you! What's the name of it?"

"Don't know. It's a pilot of a new TV show that they hope will be picked up. It is a comedy though," I said grinning.

"Honey, this is great! This calls for celebration! What's for dinner?" Chad asked.

Aunt Jane and Candice started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Chad asked confused. He looked at Aunt Jane who was laughing her head off then at me. I was blushing and avoiding eye contact with him. "What did you burn? Is the kitchen okay?"

"Chicken. And the kitchen is fine. We're having take out," I said still avoiding eye contact.

"Actually, we are having Chinese," Chase said walking in and messing with Morgan's hair. Morgan giggled and fixed her hair back.

Chad laughed and kissed my forehead. He went over to Morgan and picked her up. He kissed her cheek then put her back down. "Well, since you told your big news, I guess I should tell you mine," He said sitting on the floor with Morgan.

I looked at him, my grin coming back.

"I will be staring in the new Marvel movie. I am the next Nightwing," Chad said. "It will be a story of Robin and how he became Nightwing."

"Oh my gosh! Chad, this is great," I said then I remember something. "Wait, doesn't Robin have black hair?"

"Sonny, shh," Brad whispered. "He is still getting use to that. He is trying to get me to talk to the director into letting him wearing a wig. It's a very sensitive subject."

I nodded in understanding. That's my boyfriend for you. "Well, this does cause for a celebration!"

* * *

Day 1 of Pilot. Table reading with the cast.

I walked into the production room where a big table was sat up. The director, Mr. Ron Ross jumped up.

"Here's our Tara, Sonny Monroe or is it Cooper?" Ron asked.

"It's still Monroe," I said.

"Great. You can sit between Joanne Masters and Daniel Little," Ron said mentioning for me to sit by a red haired girl and a brunette boy. I sat down, smiling at my two castmates. "Okay, here's the basic story plot of the show. It's a comedy about these five college students who become best friends and deal with college. Sonny, you are playing Tara, the fun, easy-going girl. Joanne, you are playing Dana, the badass and the rebel of the group. Daniel, you are playing Toby, the geek and smartest. Katie, you are playing Abby, the popular, sorority girl. And Michael, you are playing Blake, the jock and fraternity boy. Now let's begin."

**Tell me what you want to see by Reading and Reviewing.**


End file.
